puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tozawa-juku
Tozawajuku was a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, formed in April 12, 2006 by Akira Tozawa. On November 16, 2008, Tozawa-juku disbanded when they unsuccsesufully challenged Don Fujii, Magnitude Kishiwada & Masaaki Mochizuki for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship and they were given their graduation ceremony. History On April 12, 2006 Akira Tozawa defeated Naruki Doi in the Brave League and he impressed Arai offered him a spot in M2K. Tozawa, however refused and stated that he want to create his own stable called Tozawajuku and even though Tozawa-juku bore his name, he was not necessarily the leader. Because of his backstage reputation as a troublemaker at the time, he was regularly held off of shows, progressed little, and was far beneath his stablemates Taku Iwasa, Keni'chiro Arai, and even fellow troublemaker Yuki Ono in rank. On June 16, 2006 Anthony W. Mori joined the stable when Mori lost to Magnum Tokyo and Mori was forced to reverte to his real name Takayuki Mori but he remained nevertheless a member of Pos.HEARTS. In 2006 Kouji Shishido participed in the King of Gate tournament but he lost to Naruki Doi in the 1st Round. When Ono experienced new found popularity and rank courtesy of a massive amount of weight gain (40+KG), Tozawa began to bulk up as well, and he and Ono formed the Metabolic Brothers tag team within Tozawa-juku. They discarded the gakuran pants worn by the unit and wore silver tights and boots. However, they hardly got anywhere, due to injuries to Ono and the general awfulness of the whole concept. On January 21, 2007 Kenichiro Arai joined the Stable and on January 26, 2007 Mori left the stable. In August 2007 Arai and Iwasa participed in the first Summer Adventure Tag League and they finished 7 victories and 2 losses but they successfully get to semifinals but the lost Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino. On September 22, 2007 Arai and Iwasa won the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship by defeating Typhoon (Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka) and the lost the titles Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino on October 12, 2007. In December 2007 Arai participed in the King of Gate but he lost to Cyber Kong in the 1st round. On February 8, 2008 Arai and Iwasa won the Open the Twin Gate Championship by defeating Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino. On May 5 They lost the titles to Typhoon (Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka). On June 21 Shinobu joined the stable. Seven days later Arai, Shinobu and Iwasa defeated Real Hazard (Gamma, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO) to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On July 10, El Generico joined the stable. On July 11, 2008, after having done this for a little over half a year, he appeared on a show with his gakuran pants on and announced that, in light of the recent success that new stablemates Shinobu and El Generico have brought to the unit (as well as constant pestering from Iwasa and Arai), he was going on a diet. After a diet trial series, where he actually had success. On June 12 they lost the titles back to Real Hazard (Gamma, YAMATO and Yasushi Kanda). On August 26, 2008 Ono left the stable and joined Real Hazard and changed his name to Cyber Kongcito. In August 2008 Arai and Iwasa participated in the second Summer Adeventure Tag League and they finshed with 4 victories and 4 losses. Tozawa and Arai and Iwasa unsuccsufully challenged the Open the Triangle Gate Champions Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii and Magnitude Kishiwada to a title match against them with him, Iwasa & Arai challenging dor the titles on November 16 and the trio agreed, but on the condition that Tozawa-juku would have to disband if his they lost. On November 16 Tozawa-juku was forced to disband when Tozawa, Arai and Iwasa unsuccessfully challenged Mochizuki, Fujii and Kishiwada for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. Tozawa's stablemates were given a graduation ceremony. Tozawa promised everyone that he would ascend to the next stage. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Arai and Iwasa **Open The Twin Gate Championship (1 time) – Arai and Iwasa **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - Arai, Shinobu and Taku Iwasa Gallery |-| Gallery= tozawajuku1.jpg|The Original Members of Tozawa-juku Tozawa-jukuall.jpg|Tozawa-juku after Takayuki Mori left to Typhoon |-| Members= jukuTozawa.jpg|Akira Tozawa jukukenichiro.jpg|Kenichiro Arai jukuIwasa.jpg|Taku Iwasa jukuono.jpg|Yuki Ono jukutakayuki.jpg|Takayuki Mori jukuShinobu.jpg|Shinobu jukuShishido.jpg|Kouji Shishido jukugenerico.jpg|El Generico |-| Champions= Araiiwasatwin.jpg|Taku Iwasa and Kenichiro Arai as Open The Twin Gate Champions Tozawajukutriangle.jpg|Taku Iwasa, Shinobu and Kenichiro Arai as Open The Triangle Gate Champions References *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=311 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=311&page=3 *http://www.gaora.co.jp/cgi-bin/bbs/dragon/tozawa.cgi? *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=314 External links *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=311 *http://www.gaora.co.jp/cgi-bin/bbs/dragon/tozawa.cgi? *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=5&nr=314 Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units